Untitled (or Zak, Your F-ing Hair)
by snazzelle
Summary: Zak was on the fence about a hairstyle change. His Zak fin was becoming a pain to fix every morning and then there were just times he didn't have enough time to finish the do (He's blaming Nick and Aaron on that one). So maybe he does need a hairstyle change. Or a style change. Nick and Aaron think so as well. Nick/Zak/Aaron Ghost Adventures slash fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled (But I'm going to call this ZAK, YOU'RE FUCKING HAIR. I think.)  
Pairing: Nakron (Nak)  
Part 1 of 3  
Summary: Zak was on the fence about a hairstyle change. His Zak fin was becoming a pain to fix every morning and then there were just times he didn't have enough time to finish the do (He's blaming Nick and Aaron on that one). So maybe he does need a hairstyle change. Or a style change. Nick and Aaron think so as well.  
Warning: What , smut. This is an excuse to write smut.  
Rating: M-X

* * *

Zak didn't think about the hairstyle change as often. He liked how he had it now, hell, the fans liked it a little _too_ much it was bordering on obsessive, so he didn't quite feel ready for a change or the attack that comes after it.

He just sort of minded how long it actually took to fix it, and its not like Aaron or Nick gave him time. The times he does share hotel rooms with them, he _had_ to use his hats because hell if he got his hair done before they needed to drive off to their next location. He barely got time to blow dry the gel, let alone set it with hairspray, and even then Zak wasn't sure it was gonna hold throughout the day when the guys liked to touch it.

Nick claimed that nothing was going to budge the 'cement' in his hair. The guy was fucking delusional.

So he moved onto hats and he liked how he looked in his caps. It just that it didn't quite look so good with the clothes he had now, but buying a new wardrobe wasn't... that bad. He hated shopping, but _man_, wasn't the fashion scene changing and Zak still needed to look good. At least that's what he told himself when he got himself immersed in a clothing store for two hours wondering if he should get the black version of the shirt, or the deep, deep blue.

The black. For sure, the black.

He could see how the change was appreciated- if anything, Aaron and Nick liked the hat too. It was easy to throw off and his hair was soft against their fingers, and it felt damn good having their hands card through his hair with no gel/hairspray/hair wax hybrid to get caught on. But occasionally it looked silly, and having it so short had him grow it out a little more even if it did curl around his ears and neck and was a bitch to straighten when he did want his 'hawk. And heck, Nick and Aaron appreciated that a bit too, and Zak found himself smirking when he catches them watching him as he attempts to push his hair behind his ear.

It just so happened that tonight was one of those nights where his hair just wouldn't listen. It had gotten to the length that taming it became more of a hassle and he found himself spending another ten minutes trying to get the little stragglers to co-operate. He sighed as he tried sculpting it with water, thinking that would have to do before heading out the bathroom to grab his hairstuff.

Nick lounged on his already made bed, feet crossed on the end (in his shoes, and Zak had already told him to take them off three times already!) just like his arms behind his head and grinned crookedly at his slightly grouchy partner. Zak simply tightened the towel around his hips and reached for his toiletries sitting on the bed.

"I picked out your clothes." Nick said casually, and there sat a good set, along with a cap placed on top. Zak scrunched his nose up at it, had planned to actually do his hair that night, rather than rely on his cap and maybe even lose it in a location like this one. Zak muttered a dry thanks and pushed the hat aside.

"I wouldn't bother." Nick said offhandedly and stretched a bit before throwing his legs off and sitting on the bed. Zak just had to take one look at the intent in Nick's face.

"No."

"Yes."

The grin that crawled on Nick's lips made him fluster and run off, dropping the bag to grab his clothes laying neatly besides Nick. He shook his head again, mumbled a quick, "no", and shut the bathroom door behind him. He didn't bother to actually do his hair. It wasn't listening anyway.

And it had been a good idea, actually, because Zak found himself shoved against a grimy wall and his hat falling to the floor with a quiet tap, hands threading through his hair to pull his face up a bit more. Nick attacked his lips hard, teeth pulling at the tender skin until Zak open his mouth and let his tongue explore. He felt the wet muscle run across the front of his teeth before Zak shoved him back and wiped his swollen lips with the back of his hand, glaring daggers at the younger male. "What the fuck! I gave you the chair!" He straightened and instinctively reached for his hair.

"Grumpy!" Nick laughed and pulled him forward off the wall. Zak growled, but the soft kiss to his cheek helped calm him down. Nick nuzzled against his jaw, his breath warm against the sensitive skin of his neck, pulling heat into Zak's face. His arms circled around Nick's shoulders when Nick said, "I'm sorry. I went too far."

"Damn right, you did." Zak grumbled and sighed when those soft lips found their way to his neck. He felt down the front of Nick's shirt, grinning at the hard muscle under his fingertips that still had a way to go to catch up to him. Nick grunted when he toyed at a nipple. "Where's Aaron?"

Nick murmured against his neck, and Zak didn't miss the twinge of jealousy in Nick's tone ,"Upstairs."

"Oh?" He chuckled and panted when Nick curled his hands over the curve of his ass and pulled. Zak rolled his hips forward, pressing the erection that had been bothering him during the vlog against Nick's. The younger man gasped.

"A deal... Zak, that's not important now." He pulled the Zak back into the room he just stormes out of, sitting back in that chair that they had been fighting over. Dark blue eyes crawled down the sprawled form, heat taking to his face when Nick placed a hand over the bulge in his jeans and massaged slowly, "Get on me."

"I'm not straddling you, Groff." Zak said with a wry smile. He shook his head and turned around to leave, only to feel one strong arm wound around his waist and pull him back. Zak grunted, and his eyes widened in surprise as he followed along, back arching to put more space between Nick himself. "Dude! We're in the middle of an investigation... where's my hat..."

"Forget the hat." The younger grumbled as Zak shivered when he managed to fit a hand under the thick jacket and shirt. His fingers skittered across his hips and felt upwards towards his chest, pulling a surprised moan from Zak when he slid his fingers across his nipples.

Zak grabbed his hands. They were cold, and it made his skin prickle with goosebumps and his nipples to harden almost painfully. "I swear to god, Nick, if its laying in puddle right now..." His breath hitched, still managing to talk around what was happening at the moment. His stomach twitched when one hand traveled down to trace the curve of his navel.

"Don't worry about it."

Zak sighed and rolled his eyes and when he didn't say anything more, Nick gave him a hard tug. Zak grumbled as he slowly lowered his body to sit stiffly on Nick's lap, squirming a bit on Nick's thighs as he tried to find where to position his weight. He could feel Nick laughing behind him.

"You won't smoosh me."

"You smooshed _me_." Zak said jokingly and as Nick's hands warmed against his torso and play with the waistband of his pants, he started to relax, "You _knew_ Aaron was gonna pull his phone out for a vlog."

"You were fine with it up until that point." Nick answered and had his hands wander down the length of Zak's torso to his thighs. He played with the inseems between the strong legs and got an eager wiggle.

"Its not everyday I get you in my lap."

"Point." Nick chuckled roughly when Zak's hips practically sought for his touch. Nick released this small, amused - _aroused _– hum and the other bit his lip to stop a smile from gracing his lips. He moaned this time when Zak ground his ass against his crotch.

Zak stole himself for a moment, his hips pausing. "Later. Promise."

Nick shook his head. "Now. I got us time." Impatient hands fumbled under his jacket, pushing that and his shirt up his stomach to undo his belt and jeans. Zak snorted softly and unzipped his jacket, pushing it down his shoulders. He felt a little too hot to be wearing one now.

"Fine... But how do you want to do this?"

Nick was frank. "Naked. Hopefully." He started shoving Zak's open pants down his legs, careful of the swollen cock. When he got them to Zak's knees he wrapped a hand around the throbbing flesh and let his other hand lay heavily on his stomach. "Gonna make you cum for me..."

"G, you know we don't got time for this..." Zak panted despite his hips rocking back against Nick's trapped erection. He got surprised gasp for the action and felt Nick's teeth press into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Yes we do." Nick said, his voice taking on a joking edge as he brought back up, "I'm king of the castle, remember?"

"Is that what you are?"

"Shush. Now move. I even brought lube with me. I'm a very generous king."

Zak huffed as he stood back up, not really wanting to break the contact he had with the other man, but they really had to do this quick and teasing could wait until later. He dropped his pants and immediately rough hands grabbed him by the hips, pulling him back until he felt a hot mouth rain kisses along his lower back, moving around his hips until Zak turned to present his cock. Teeth scraped along the hairs around the base, his stubble rough against his shaft, and Zak curled his hands around the back of Nick's skull with a quiet, encouraging moan.

"You're gonna suck me?"

"I said I was generous, didn't I?" Nick mumbled around him and Zak shivered as warm breath ghosted over the wet head of his cock. Nick went back to laying kisses on Zak's stomach, tongue travelling between the ridges of his abdomen as he flicked open the lube and poured some onto his fingers. With Zak squirming as his tongue circled his navel, he reached around to lightly slick the warm crevice of his ass before bending his head down to take him into his mouth.

"O-oh," Zak panted dumbly and his hips jumped forward, pushing his cock into the warmth of Nick's mouth. He felt Nick's breathy chuckle when Nick's questing fingers made him clench in surprise, but instead of the habitual 'shut up', Zak released a shuddering moan. He was breached with a slippery finger, and then his body arched with a sharp intake of air. "_Nick_."

The younger man hummed around him and Zak lightly scratched his nails through the other's short hair and felt him shiver at the touch. He felt him reach in deeper and Zak pushed back, welcoming the invasion. "N-Nick..." Zak repeated again and dark brown eyes flashed up into his own as another inch of his cock disappeared behind pink lips.

Nick bobbed his head, groaning as the warm flesh filling his mouth and felt himself get imaginably harder as Zak started thrusting his hips. Nick pulled his fingers out, swirling them with barely a touch to Zak's twitching pucker. He slid in two fingers with ease now that Zak was distracted and popped off when the raven's thrusts started losing control. He held on, fingers curling tightly around his cock. "Wait."

"Nick, I was gonna..." Zak whined and Nick stopped the complaint with a well placed rub against his prostate. He growled, his body curling forward until he was bent over Nick's sitting form, panting as he glared into Nick's eyes and took his red mouth with his. "I've about had it... with you and Aaron... _teasing_ me like this." Nick groaned at the attack, his hips bucking when he felt clumsy hands grope for the front of his pants, pulling his mouth away with a hiss.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I have half the mind to bite your dick off."

"You wouldn't." Another rub and Zak shut his eyes, hands faltering as he shoved Nick's pants down enough to pull out his cock. "I think you'd rather ride it." He grinned when Zak opened his mouth to say something, only to have his jaw click shut when Nick slid his fingers out. Zak breathed harshly through his nose, his eyes pleading even through the weak glare. Nick continued, fingertips leaving a clear trail across pale, defined hips before reaching beneath his balls and fingering him this way. "I think you wanna make your king feel good."

"Oh my _God_, Nick." Zak managed a short bark of laughter before shaky, embarrassed moan was torn from his throat. Nick gave him that boyish smile as Zak shifted on his feet, hands tight on his shoulders to keep his balance. "That's not... that isn't happening dude."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Fine..." He grumbled and let his fingers slip from the ready hole and when Zak turned around, pulled him back into his lap with a grunt. Zak fell heavily and Nick slapped his thigh because he wasn't exactly made of feathers.

Zak just shifted, felt the hot length fit between his ass cheeks and teasingly rocked his hips back and forth. Looking over his shoulder, he snickered when Nick's eyes fluttered shut and his hands tightened around his hips. He only stopped when Nick grabbed a hold of his balls. "Nick, stop."

"You stop." Nick bit out and whatever ache he put there he massaged out. Zak moaned and reached down, fisting his cock slowly as he reached behind himself for Nick's, wet only with the juices flowing freely from the tip.

"Lube... There's no way, man, I'm takin' you without more lube."

Nick agreed and pulled the small bottle from his pocket again with some careful shifting. Zak let go of himself and Nick, putting a dab of it on his palm before reaching behind for Nick's cock, slicking him blind, but with how Nick squirmed behind him told him it was good. He leaned forward, careful as he positioned himself. The cockhead slipped in and as he sank, Zak traced every inch with his fingers before resting his hand on a denim clad thigh. He gritted his teeth as he took in the other, his own dick throbbing, neglected before him.

"Mm, fucking good, Zak..." Nick moaned hotly. Zak shivered at the tone and balanced himself on Nick's knees as he slowly rose and fell, gasps, moans, and the sounds of their fucking filling the quiet room. He pulled the strong body against him and Zak' thighs grew tight around his own when Nick picked up the speed and started pistoning his hips.

Zak shook against Nick, back arching even more as a hand snaked into his hair and pulled him back. The burn in his muscles was too fucking _good_, as did the ache in his balls with each upward stroke of Nick's cock into his body. He clenched at the swirl of Nick's hips against his prostate, matching Nick's curse.

"Ah... Touch me..." Zak panted as his hands came up, one gripping at a tense shoulder, the other to the hand in his hair. He tightened Nick's fingers in the dark, tangled mass when Nick swiped at the mess of precum on his groin before finally gripping his bobbing erection in a strong grip. "God, yeah..."

"Told you... I was gonna... Make you cum." Nick panted and moaned as Zak started meeting his thrusts. Zak answered him with surging forward, attacking Nick's mouth with a violent kiss. The older man held on tight, and Nick felt the clenching of his inner walls. "You close?"

"Fuck, yeah," Zak keened. He leaned back against Nick, felt the slick slide of his back against the other's chest. Nick was beating him hard, fist clenched tight around the base of his cock and the feel of Nick's shoving into him at an unrelenting pace had him release with a cry, streaks of cum painting the floor. "_God_, Nick-"

"Don't stop now," Nick breathed as Zak's body fell languid against him and Nick only had the ability to roll his hips with the other heavy upon him. His hand still threaded in the sweat soaked hair, he brought Zak to press his forehead against his, saw the way Zak's lashes fluttered against his cheeks and his lower lip tucked under his teeth. Nick's other hand trailed down a muscled thigh, feeling it twitch at his touch. "Come on..."

"Fuck, Nick, I don't wanna move."

"Please?"

The raven groaned, his lips quirking into a small smile, "Don't say I never did anything for you." Nick chuckled and Zak nuzzled his nose against his before setting a foot next to Nick's knee, raising himself up. He felt the slick drag of Nick's cock, a surprised pant leaving his mouth as he sank back down. "Can't believe I'm gonna let you."  
"You love it," Nick moaned, thankful for the space as he helped Zak ride him. He let go of the mussed hair, touching the muscles of the strong chest before him making the raven tremble. Zak turned his face away and Nick mouthed along the long neck, careful not to leave marks as he muffled his moans in Zak's shoulder, his hips driving into Zak as he filled him with his seed.

"God_dammit_, Nick," the older man grumbled and when he felt the tremors in Nick's body die down, stood on wobbly legs from Nick's lap, feeling the flagging erection slide from his well used hole. He scrunched his nose up at the odd feeling, but the prep had been thorough, so he couldn't complain. He heard the sound of a zipper being done up and soon, Nick was scooting forward to grab Zak's pants from where they dropped around his feet and pulled them back up his hips.

Nick grinned at the way Zak squirmed. "Like it never happened."

"Bullshit, Nick." Zak laughed and reached for Nick's hand, helping him up off the chair. He stumbled for a bit, body just as weak and pressed his lips against Zak for a lingering kiss. When he pulled away, he snickered at what had become of Zak's hair.

"Yeah. Where's your hat?"

"Why, what's wrong?"

Zak reared back as Nick's hands fiddled with his hair, the touch making him a little drowsy as the younger combed through the tangles. "I don't know if that's sweat or lube, dude-"

"You- what?!"

"But hey, it's at least pliable. Maybe you won't need that hat." Nick started shaping his hair into that spike he always liked and Zak whined, pushing at Nick's hands and stepping away. Nick started laughing as he grabbed Zak's jacket from off the floor, watching the older man flatten his hair with a part to the side. "I like that look."

"I look twelve, shut up."

"No I mean it." Nick wrapped the jacket back around Zak, helping him get his arms through. "It looks softer. And it looks easier for you to style, and I don't know, man." His grin got a little mischievous. "It takes to lube well."

The raven merely grumbled at the implication, Nick catching, "I'm not using LUBE for a hair product!" as he strode his way to the other room to get his hat. He could hear Nick's quick footsteps as he followed him in.

"At least think about it? You know how I like running my hands through your hair."

Zak paused once he got the hat on his head, grimacing at knowing lube is getting all over it. He turned towards Nick and really, he can't say no to the guy when he looked like that. "I'll think about it."

"That's good." He surprised the other by pulling him back into his arms and stole one more kiss, "Now lets back to work."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Untitled (But I'm going to call this ZAK, YOUR FUCKING HAIR. I think.)  
Pairing: Nakron (Zaron)  
Part 2 of 3  
Summary: Zak was on the fence about a hairstyle change. His Zak fin was becoming a pain to fix every morning and then there were just times he didn't have enough time to finish the do (He's blaming Nick and Aaron on that one). So maybe he does need a hairstyle change. Or a style change. Nick and Aaron think so as well.  
Warning: What , smut. This is an excuse to write smut. This one went straight into smut. No regrets.  
Rating: M-X

* * *

"Sh, Zak, you have to be quiet," was the breathy murmur making it through the pants and strangled moans echoing off the tile walls. Zak shook under Aaron's grasp, his body quivering with suppressed strength with each grind forcing him against the sink of a public restroom. Zak never saw it coming, but when he felt the older man behind him, body heavy and intense, and strong hands catching him around his hips to grab for his belt, Zak took in one shuddering breath and wrapped his hands around the porcelain.

He rubbed back against Aaron, felt the hardness of his arousal slide against the crack of his ass and his pants scratchy against the back of his thighs. His own dick was straining against the front of his boxers, aching as Aaron ignored it to play with his nipples under his shirt. Zak released another shaky breath and bit off a moan as he gyrated into empty air, the mess in his shorts was going to be a bitch to walk around in during interviews.

"Come on, come on..."

"I said be quiet.. It echoes in here."

Zak didn't give a damn if anyone could hear by this point and whined, tone soft and needy, and laced with impatience. They didn't have long and people will start to wonder if they have disappeared for a while. He looked into the mirror, saw the flush on his own cheeks and Aaron's dark eyes flashing over his shoulder. _Fuck_, Zak would just _walk away_ if the other hadn't been so dominating- he doesn't get like this unless Zak practically breaks and demands for it- and here he was, bending him over, forcing Zak to see how he looked, broad and strong and pliant-

"Fuck me, fuck me-"

Aaron chuckled, and that deep tone always made Zak shiver. He plastered himself to the muscled back, could swear he could feel the sweat through the tight material, and managed to cover Zak's body in a way that made his breath to hitch and his eyes to shut. One hand moved down over the ridges of his stomach, cupping him in a tight grip, and Zak gasped and swore. He was just pulling all the stops.

Zak started to growl, "If you don't fucking-"

"Hey, it's my way right now." Aaron joked despite the warning in the other's voice and it wasn't fair how the older man sounded so unaffected when he's hard as a rock against his ass. He could feel the heavy weight, and if he doesn't get in him...

"I'll get Nick. I swear to fucking god..."

Aaron laughed this time but he started to move, pulling Zak's boxers down to his thighs where they stay, unlike his pants that had fallen around his ankles. The younger man let out a string of curses as Aaron started to stroke him in a tight grip, fast, in that way his fist was beating against his pubic bone. Zak started to rut back, because one, he doesn't like to cum alone, and two, he's so turned on he's kind of aching for it. Zak grits his teeth and his hands tighten around the rim of the sink. He knew if he let go he was going to turn this around, but hell, when Aaron gets like this.

Zak whined when the older man let go and he tried to wait patiently as Aaron pulled down his boxers and slicked his fingers with lube. The first finger went in with barely any resistance, but Zak had done this enough to know how to work with it. He pushed back and waited for the second where the burned would be more prominent, but he still couldn't hold in the gasp when Aaron's middle finger joined the other. "Enough, that's enough." Zak grunted.

"G, I donno..." Aaron answered but his fingers did slip out only to align himself to the twitching pucker. Zak glared at him in the mirror and thrusted his hips back, felt the hot slide of Aaron's dick against his entrance. He saw the way the older man's eyes darkened, heard him gasp, and Zak smirked when the older man slicked himself up with the remaining lube and pushed into him with one quick slide.

"Fuuuuck." Zak moaned and his body flattened even more over the sink. The burn was intense, wasn't stretched enough and it had been a while, but he had other problems to tend to. He met Aaron half way, his own dick slapping between his thighs as he squirmed against the other's _not moving_ body.

"Don't move, Zak-" Aaron panted as he desperately tried to control himself. He tried these experimental, slow thrusts, hips swivelling in hopes to nudge against the other man's prostate. He grinned when he got moan and a low growl.

"Get on with it!" Zak's voice echoed in the large bathroom and Aaron's hand came up a second too slow to cover his mouth. Zak didn't take the hint and sucked against the sweaty flesh. He groaned into his palm and the sound went straight to his dick. Aaron hissed and he started to pull back, only to snap his hips forward, keeping with the motion that got Zak grunting into his hand and arching under his body. He wanted to see more and so he let go, instead trying to thread his hand into Zak's hair and pull his head back-

"Shit! Aaron! Ow- ow, ow stop!" Zak's eyes widened and he let go of the sink, blinking furiously to hold back pained tears as Aaron's fingers tangled into his hair and pulled at his scalp in a less than pleasurable way. Aaron panicked, spitting out apologies as he slowly extracted his hand, afraid to pull any hairs free. Zak's hair was a mess on one side, sticking up every which direction, making him look younger and all the more put out.

"Ow..."

Aaron snickered and kissed Zak's shoulder. "Man, you need a new hairstyle," He said lightly and peppered more soothing kisses across his back until the raven sighed. "You know, one with less gel."

Zak rolled his eyes, tongue darting over his lips as he looked over his shoulder at Aaron. He'll think about it, but now was not the time. "Move."

"Off? G..."

"Not off. In me. Come on, you started this..." Zak started moving his hips back and forth, inhaling through his teeth when Aaron got the idea. He quickly ignored the throbbing on his head and concentrated on the thick flesh he was impaled on. "I wanna... finish."

Aaron sighed and shut his eyes, his hips meeting Zak's ass the only other sound besides their breathing and occasionally escaped moans. He let his hands drift under Zak's shirt again, felt the muscles quiver and Zak bodily twitch when he found spots that were sensitive. Zak reached down and wrapped a hand around himself, grunting as he matched the speed of Aaron fucking him onto his own cock. His balls pulled up tight and Zak gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he released between his fingers.

Aaron pulled out with a grunt and turned the other man around, Zak nearly sitting on the sink as he spread his legs to fit him in between. Aaron stroked himself quickly and spilled his seed on Zak's abdomen and groin, white slowly dripping down the dark, tamed hair around his softening cock.

Zak nudged his forehead against Aaron, eyes bright as smiled at the older man. "You got my permission to do that again," he said through his breaths and Aaron laughed before catching his lips. They pulled away after a few playful nips to each other's lips and Aaron stood a few inches back to do back up his pants before grabbing for his camera and a paper towel. Zak stepped away from the sink and his legs nearly gave.

"You okay?" Aaron asked worriedly as he got Zak around his waist. Zak waved him off and grabbed the end of his shirt, pulling it away from his stomach with slight disgust. He nodded and Aaron wiped up under his shirt before they went for his boxers and pants.

"Yeah... I'm gonna be feelin' that." Zak said and turned around to look into the mirror again to fix his hair like he had planned to do before Aaron interrupted him. He winced even more at what had become of it before turning on the sink. "Really, bro? My hair?"

"Hey, you like it in bed."

"Yeah, in _bed_." Zak grumbled and wet his hands before trying to sculpt his hair back into his signature faux-hawk. He was starting to get tired of fixing it every time he went out.

"Maybe you should change it." Aaron suggested and Zak was about to have a comeback for that just as he flicked on the record. Zak resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he heard Aaron speak into the camera about watching Zak fix his hair before directing the cam to him for a few seconds.

"Come on its interview time, we gotta make sure the faux-hawk looks good. You good?" Aaron snickered and Zak managed to beat down a blush at being filmed _so close_ after being fucked. He decided a nod was good enough, and he didn't quite care enough about fixing a few stragglers just to get out of the vlog as he limped away with a quiet, "thank you".

He could feel Aaron grinning from ear to ear as he ended the video. "Shut up." Zak mumbled as he heard Aaron say the problem was with his face, and not his hair.

As he stepped out, he immediately ran into Nick and Zak's hands shot out to grab onto Nick's crossed arms before he fell back. He blinked in surprise, a smile paused on his lips at Nick's not-pout frown. Zak tilted his head, he sort of knew what the problem was, but he still had to ask.

"What's wrong, bro?"

Nick huffed, and he did again when Aaron came out next a minute later, and stormed off muttering about how he left his camera with the guys back at the van after he _lead them there_once he heard the first whimpering gasp.

Well. He left after grabbing Zak _by his fucking hair_, and pulled him forward - moulding Zak against his front and he could _feel_ the hard-on raging behind the zipper and just how the fuck is his pants even containing _that_- to crash their mouths together despite Zak's surprised cry. Zak's eyes widened and he really had no choice but to take on the advance, opening his mouth as Nick plundered it with his tongue. Aaron grunted, "Geez!" and Zak could see him looking around to make sure the coast was clear from the corner of his eye before Nick shoved him back against Aaron.

And _then_ he was gone.

Zak sighed and knew his hair was an utter mess. He wasn't going on like this and he rushed past Aaron back into the bathroom. "I should of brought my hat."

"Dude. We got _seconds_."

"It can wait, Aaron! This is completely unprofessional. Fuck." Maybe he did need a new hairstyle change. Or maybe he should just bring around his hat.


End file.
